kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final
is the theatrical film adaptation of the Japanese 2002 Kamen Rider series, ''Kamen Rider Ryuki, directed by Ryuta Tasaki and written by Toshiki Inoue. The film is produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films of the Kamen Rider series. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with the movie for 2002's Super Sentai series , , both of which premiered on August 17, 2002. The film's title is translated into English as Masked Rider Ryuki The Movie: Episode Final. Plot WARNING: Contain spoilers ahead. Please read at your own risk, or watch the entire Ryuki series first before watching this movie (highly recommended). This movie is an alternate ending to the series, taking place after the events of episode 46. With only six Riders remaining in the Rider War, Shirō Kanzaki feels that time is running short. As Yui's life grows short, she recalls memories and shows Shinji Kido and Ren Akiyama pictures of her childhood drawing, which explains the reasoning for the Advent Monsters and Shiro's reason to start the Rider War. Shinji, while on a case bumps into Miho Kirishima after she manages to con another wealthy man and take Shinji's wallet. Once he chases after her, the two of them reveal themselves as Riders to each other, before they are suddenly forced into fighting Mirror Monsters. Upon their first battle together, Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Ryuki and as always, tries to convince Miho, as Kamen Rider Femme, not to fight, and she rejects. The other Riders continue to fight with one another, with their own goals present. Miho is revealed to fight for two reasons: to seek revenge on Asakura Takeshi who murdered her sister, and to resurrect her. The other, Ryuga, fights so he can be a real human in the real world. Takeshi Asakura as Ouja battles Miho as Femme and after a few blows are exchanged Femme is on the losing side. Ouja unites his monsters to form Genocider and aims to finish Femme off for good. He's interrupted by Ryuga, who attacks him with his own Final Vent, destroying Genocider and reverting Ouja to his blank form. Femme then finds Ouja, and then hits his Advent deck, shattering it, which leaves him unable to survive in the Mirror World. He disappears after attempting to kill Femme before disintegrating and the first of the six remaining Riders to be finished. During the battle, Shuichi Kitaoka, as Kamen Rider Zolda trades blows with Femme, injuring his wrist and leaving him unconscious following the battle. He tells Goro Yura he will fight again, but he changes his mind and deciding to forfeit his mission as a Rider, instead choosing to date Reiko Momoi again. Miho and Shinji's relationship continues to develop. She treats him to dinner, claiming Shinji had saved her life and assisted her in getting a step closer to winning the Rider War with Shinji completely unsure of her sudden kind attitude to her. While in the bathroom, Shinji's mirror image enters the real world, and disguised as the real one, tries to throw Miho off the roof of the building where they are. As she realizes that he isn't Shinji, he reveals himself as Ryuga, and Miho transforms to Femme to fight him. Ren, then as Kamen Rider Knight and fighting another Mirror Monster, notices Ryuga and Femme fighting, mistaking Ryuga to be Shinji. Femme is soon mortally wounded, but saved by Shinji as Ryuki who then catches a glimpse of his own mirror doppelganger before Ryuga leaves. After leaving the Mirror World, Shinji and Miho share a final moment together, before Miho dies from her wounds shortly after seeing Shinji off. Ren returns to Shinji, thinking Shinji has finally realised the meaning of the Rider War and demands the two of them fight, while Shinji rejects Ren bluntly and claims he never thought of that. Shinji then remembers that he had previously known Yui as a child, and that he had abandoned her previously. This made her create a doppelganger Shinji in the Mirror World, then revealed as the mysterious Kamen Rider Ryuga, a darker form of Ryuki. Shinji then feels that it was his own fault that such a thing had happened which resulted in the creation of a darker version of himself. Taking Shinji's guilt into account, Ryuga tricks Shinji into uniting their bodies so he can be a real human, taking over Shinji's body in the process. This is seen by Ren, who transforms into Knight and battles Ryuga, the two of them fighting while Yui's life shortens further. After defeating Knight, Ryuga tries to strike the killing blow before Shinji within Ryuga struggles. The two beings separate and they fight each other. After a climatic battle, Ryuga is killed by his original counterpart via Ryuki's Final Vent. Following the battle, Ren tells Shinji that he must win, and that Shinji agrees he shall not let up and will fight Ren willingly. Before they fight, Shinji and Ren transform into their respective Survive Rider forms and face a horde of Hydragoon Mirror Monsters as the movie ends. Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest actors All main actors from Kamen Rider Agito made cameo appearences in this movie. * : * : * : * : , , * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Ryuki: * Kamen Rider Knight: * Kamen Rider Zolda: * Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Ryuga: * Kamen Rider Femme: * Kamen Rider Ryuga: Continuity and Placement *Although this movie doesn't take place in continuity, the events of this could have occurred after episode 46, with this being the replacement of the series' final four episodes. However several factors within the movie are mentioned or not mentioned which further complicate matters: **Kamen Rider Ryuga exists due to Shinji and Yui first meeting each other as kids leading to the incident which lead to Shinji's reflection rebelling. However, due to this not happening, this couldn't occur within the main timeline. **Likewise factoring is the "removal" of Kamen Rider Odin, who is the manifestation of Shiro Kanzaki's will regarding the fate of his younger sister. In this movie, Odin no longer exists as if he was a normal Rider, but in the series Odin is defined as the final opponent, due to him being tied to Shiro's will and connection to the Rider War; even when Ren did defeat him earlier, Odin reappeared only when there were no other Riders but Ren at the end. **The Survive modes only appear at the end of the movie as a preview for the series instead of how they were done typically in-continuity; if Survive was available then both Shinji and Ren would have used them during the film's events instead of saving them for the final monster attack at the end. **Finally is the factor of Yui herself: whereas the movie had Mirror Yui give her life to the real Yui, the show had Mirror Yui emerge from the Mirror World at the will of Shiro Kanzaki; though Shiro fights for Yui's life like in the show, he was not around when the incident occurred in this film and thus merely fighting for her as her big brother. **It is surprising how Shuichi Kitaoka was not given a warning by Shiro Kanzaki following his decision to retired from being a Rider, although in Rider War, even after someone's wish was finally granted, the user must continue to fight until only one left in the Rider. This contrast with Mitsuru Sano's fate as shown in the episode ''Glassy Happiness, when'' Shiro warns Mitsuru that he must continue to fight as a Kamen Rider or face the consequences, despite his wish was finally granted. As a result, the Gigazelle attacks Mitsuru and during his fight against Ryuki, he was back-stabbed by Tiger before he finally met his end in the Mirror World. ***In the original series, Shuichi was laid to rest in the finale after suffering illnesses for a long time, with Reiko is seen waiting for him in the restaurant for her first dinner. But in this movie, Shuichi was still alive, and he can be seen inviting Reiko going out for dinner, contrast to his original endings as it supposed to be. Advent Cards *'Cards used: **'Ryuki: **Knight: **Zolda: **Ouja: **Femme: Note *The cast of Kamen Rider Agito made cameo appearance in this film with different roles. Songs Theme song *"Alive A life -Advent Mix-" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: Kōhei Wada & **Artist: External links Official website from Toei TV Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Summer Movies